


Kneel

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Announcing the relationship, Cosplay, Cute, F/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom und du habt entschieden, dass es an der Zeit ist eure Beziehung öffentlich bekannt zu geben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626703) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> (Y/N) – Your Name / Dein Name

„Es tut mir leid, Honey.“ sagte Tom und kam in deine Wohnung, als du die Tür öffnetest. Du seufztest und schlossest die Tür hinter ihm. „Ich weiß, dass ich lange nicht hier gewesen bin …“

„Ist es, weil du jemand anderen gefunden hast?“ fragtest du, rolltest mit den Augen und gingst in die Küche, um dich mit etwas zu trinken zu versorgen. Tom hob eine Augenbraue, verwirrt, bevor er eine Kopie von einer dieser Boulevardzeitungen auf der Armlehne deiner Couch liegen sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Schlagzeile „ Ist Tom Hiddleston vom Markt?“ und darunter ein Bild sah, auf dem er ein mysteriöses Mädchen (das er wirklich kannte, da es sich um Scarlett Johansson handelte) auf die Wange küsste.

„Honey, so ist es nicht.“ sagte Tom. „Ich habe sie zum Mittagessen getroffen um mit ihr über Age of Ultron zu reden. Das schwöre ich.“ Du zucktest mit den Schultern und konzentriertest dich auf deine momentane Aufgabe. „(Y/N) …“

„Tom, entweder wir machen das mit unserer Beziehung jetzt bekannt, so dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, ob du jetzt mit mir zusammen bist oder nicht, oder ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das weiter mitmache.“ sagtest du leise. Er sah den Kummer in deinen Augen. Er hatte gedacht er würde dich beschützen, aber stattdessen hatte er dich verletzt.

„Ich werde an diesem Wochenende auf einer Convention anwesend sein.“ sagte er. „Ich habe die perfekte Idee.“ Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln, denn Tom hatte einen sehr guten Ruf auf solchen Conventions.

\--

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht lächerlich aussehe?“ fragtest du Tom, als du in dein Kostüm geschlüpft warst. Du hattest dich in den Ankleideraum geschlichen, während Tom Benedict Cumberbatch abgelenkt hatte, der 'The Imitation Game' bewarb. Toms Kommission bestand aus Clark Gregg, Chris Evans, Samuel L. Jackson und Joss Whedon. Tom hatte ihnen gegenüber grob angedeutet, dass eine große Überraschung auf sie warten würde und sie einfach mitzumachen hätten, und Clark hatte tatsächlich eine Idee, was es sein könnte. Vor allem, weil er so ziemlich der einzige war, der das von dir und Tom wusste, hatte er euch beide doch einmal beim rummachen erwischt.

„Du siehst hinreißend aus, Darling.“ sagte Tom und küsste dich auf die Wange. „Erinnerst du dich an dein Stichwort?“

„Sobald du beginnst darüber zu sprechen, dass Loki in Age of Ultron auftreten wird.“ du kichertest und brachtest ihn so zum lächeln. Sanft küsste er dich auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde warten.“ dann verließ er schnell den Raum. Du wartetest einige Minuten und atmetest tief durch, bevor du ebenfalls aus dem Ankleideraum gingst. Du schlossest diie Augen, hieltest den Kopf aufrecht, und wartetest auf deinen Einsatz.

\--

„Also gibt es da jemand bestimmten? Wir alle haben das Bild gesehen, auf dem du ein Mädchen geküsst hast.“ fragte jemand Tom. Er lachte.

„Nun, das war Scarlett Johansson.“ sagte er. „Wir hatten darüber gesprochen, ob ich wirklich in Age of Ultron mitspielen würde, was …“ Das war der Moment, in dem die Lichter ausgingen und Tom lächelte. Chris, Samuel und Joss waren irritiert. Clark saß einfach nur da, wartete, um zu sehen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Tom Hiddleston von Midgard.“ sagtest du, nutztest deine tiefe, herrische Stimme. „Du wurdest ausgewählt.“ Dann gingen die Lichter wieder an. Du standest vor dem Kommissionstisch in einem weiblichen Loki-Kostüm, hieltest das Zepter und trugst den golden gehörnten Helm auf deinem Kopf. „Steh auf und komm heraus, oder ich werde all diese wimmernden Geschöpfe quälen.“ Die Menschenmenge stand dort in Ehrfurcht, und beobachtete das ganze. „Ich bin Loki von Asgard.“ Sie alle begannen zu jubeln. Tom stand genau vor dir. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.

„Was willst du, Loki von Asgard?“ fragte er. Du platziertest das Zepter auf seiner Schulter.

„Knie vor mir.“ befahlst du. Alle Kreischten und klatschten, als er vor dir niederkniete. Clark drehte langsam durch. Die anderen drei waren einfach nur verwirrt. Du lächeltest zu ihm herab. „Ich werde ihn für mich beanspruchen.“ Einige der Mädchen begannen dich auszubuhen, während die anderen nur lachten. Dann stand Tom auf, griff nach dir, und küsste dich, brachte jeden hier zum keuchen. Dann fiel dein Helm herunter.

„Und nebenbei Leute, es gibt da jemand bestimmten.“ sagte er und legte einen Arm um deine Hüfte. Deine Wangen wurden rot. „Begrüßt meine Freundin Loki, aber ich nenne sie (Y/N).“ Tom küsste dich erneut, erntete dafür einen Applaus von der Menschenmenge.


End file.
